What If I Want You?
by thespine
Summary: Basically the scene where Hanna comes home from the police station. I just felt like writing it.


**No, I don't own anything found in this story. Pfft! The idea doesn't even belong to me. All belongs to ABC Family/Sara Shepard/anyone else who owns the rights to the show Pretty Little Liars. **

Hanna came home from the police station feeling relieved that Allison's killer would finally be caught. But her good mood was canceled out by her apprehension to deal with Caleb. She was clearly attracted to him; she wasn't even going to try to lie to herself. But she didn't know how to move on from this point. The shower incident was way too awkward. Taking a shower with a person of interest usually took place much further into the relationship. Heck, they didn't even have a relationship. Now that he had been exposed though, she was afraid that he might expect the same from her. Hanna knew he would never intentionally make her feel like she _had _to, but there would still be that pressure and awkwardness. She wasn't sure if she wanted to or not.

Walking into the kitchen, she found a black trash bag. She was curious as to the strange misplacement of the bag, so she put her purse and coat next to it and started to rummage through it. She pulled out a T-shirt and realized it was full of Caleb's things.

"I didn't take anything that wasn't mine, officer," came Caleb's voice from behind her.

Hanna quickly turned around, startled. "Are you leaving?" Her voice sounded sad, even though she meant to sound indifferent. Apparently, ambivalence wasn't her forte.

"I thought you'd be relieved," Caleb said while putting his backpack on the counter.

"Why would you think that?" Hanna asked innocently, even though she knew exactly why he would think that.

He took a few steps closer to her and crossed his arms over his chest before saying, "Because you've been treating me like something you scrape off your shoe," he paused before he elaborated. "At least since our shower.

In response, Hanna automatically said no. But she wasn't exactly sure why. Caleb seemed surprised too, as his expression sobered as soon as the word left her mouth. She shook her head trying to retract her previous claim. "Yes."

"What, and now you think you have to throw down too?" he said addressing the exact issue she had been thinking about since the shower.

"What if I don't want to?" she asked, looking slightly pathetic.

His response was immediate, "It's okay." He was so compassionate. With those two words, he made her realize that she absolutely did want to.

She looked down guiltily, then looked straight into his eyes. "What if I do want to?"

He didn't break eye contact when he said, "That's okay too." He looked like he was trying to keep a straight face, but ambivalence apparently wasn't his strong suit either because the corner of his mouth came up into a tiny half-smile. Clearly he meant it was more than okay.

Hanna alternated between looking between his eyes and his lips for a few moments. With that, she did exactly what she had wanted to do when they were in that shower. She put her arm around his neck, making him as close as physically possible, and brought her lips to Caleb's. His response was instantaneous. Their lips moved together in the most beautiful way possible. With every little kiss, she could feel adrenaline pumping through her body. The place where Caleb's hand was on her neck tingled.

Soon their tongues were not only restricted to their own mouths.

Hanna broke away arm still in its original place, keeping him close.

Looking up into his dark brown eyes, she said, "What do you say we go share that towel now?"

**Yeah, that's definitely what happened after that kiss. Finished what they should have started in that shower ;D Aw man, I can't wait till next week. Lookin like there might be a lot of Haleb! And some Spencer/Toby! Ya-uh-yaye! I don't know if you guys have seen Sneak Peak 3, but if you're Spencer/Toby shippers, you should definitely look it up on YouTube. Anyway, back to this story. Review. Or not...Or do. **


End file.
